A conventional rotary magnetic head apparatus is arranged such that a balancer is provided around a printed circuit board mounted on a rotary body having a magnetic head so as to balance the rotary body, as in the case of a magnetic head apparatus for use in a video tape recorder (hereafter referred to as a VTR) disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 58-163025. In this method, no consideration is paid to the unbalance that exists on the driving motor portion or the pulley portion. Additionally, in accordance with another method which is generally adopted, each of the rotary portions formed a rotary body balanced and then the related components are assembled together.
In conjunction with the tendency toward producing a high-quality image with a VTR, the reduction of vibration of the magnetic head apparatus has been an important issue. However, in the aforementioned conventional technique, no consideration is paid to the balancing or correction of the overall magnetic head apparatus. Hence, there has been a problem in that unbalance still remains in a finished apparatus due to the unbalance on the motor portion, assembly errors during assembly and the accumulation of residual unbalance of the individual parts.